<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Just So Tired by youre_beauty_shes_grace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924035">I'm Just So Tired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_beauty_shes_grace/pseuds/youre_beauty_shes_grace'>youre_beauty_shes_grace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Tommy is sad, also not pog, and i felt a lot like tommy, bc i got yelled at, i need to rant, niki is mad, not pog, so i'm ✨projecting✨</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_beauty_shes_grace/pseuds/youre_beauty_shes_grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And this is where our story ends, as the hero of L'manburg gets his ending as a bystander, and his story ends not as Theseus, but as the Helen of Troy. Where the people that drove him away also fought for him back, but he did not care for them anymore. </p><p>{._.}</p><p>a vent fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Just So Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i got yelled at and decided to write my feelings away</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tommy, this is all <em>your </em>fault! You've caused nothing but trouble for everyone! All of these wars are all on you!"</p><p> </p><p>Niki went on, continued with her rant like Tommy was listening. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy wanted to shout at her and tell her she was wrong. He wanted to scream and cry until his throat was dry and sore. He wanted to tell them all that it was <em>their </em>faults, not his. He wanted to turn around and walk away, walk until his legs were numb and the Dream SMP was so far behind him that he couldn't even see their ridiculously tall towers. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to do a lot of things. </p><p> </p><p>But he couldn't bring himself to. He couldn't bring himself to care. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn't bring himself to care that Niki wanted him dead. He couldn't bring himself to care that his best friend had exiled him and left a manipulative asshole to take care of him. He couldn't bring himself to care that his father wasn't there. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't care. </p><p> </p><p>So he let Niki yell at him, even as his throat closed up and tears threatened to slip. He let everyone yell at him. He let everyone blame him for everything. He didn't care. He couldn't care.  </p><p> </p><p>If everyone hated him, that's fine. But he couldn't bring himself to hate them back. As much as he wanted to, he could only love them. Even as he became their scapegoat, he loved them. </p><p> </p><p>When they were done screaming at him, he stood there in silence. That seemed to only anger them more. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Niki seethed. </p><p> </p><p>He glanced up at her, and she staggered back surprised. His eyes were so <em>dull. </em>Instead of the bright shining blue they once were, they were a silent and terrifying gray. </p><p> </p><p>"Haven't you taken enough from me," he mumbled. "Haven't you yelled at me enough?"</p><p> </p><p>The audience stood in shock. They were expecting Tommy to scream and shriek and rage at them, but all he did was stand there, weapon held loosely in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't like it when I'm loud, you don't like it when I'm quiet, what do you want from me?"</p><p> </p><p>Connor grit his teeth and clenched his fists at his sides. This poor kid... </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me gone? Is that it?" </p><p> </p><p>Niki was silent, mouth hung open with shock. This isn't what she wanted. She...she doesn't know what she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>"I can go away if you want me to, just please...don't yell at me." </p><p> </p><p><em>Tommy never said please before, </em>Sam thought to himself. And he liked it that way. It was a part of the kid's charm. His <em>don't take shit from anyone </em>attitude that led to Sam loving him in the first place. What had happened? Why had he let this happen to his kid? </p><p> </p><p>Tommy's head hung low, chin to his chest as he turned around and left. Nobody made any move to stop him and Tommy didn't know if that was worse than them trying to convince him to stay. He kept walking until he reached the treeline, and even then he kept going. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't see the tears the streaked down Ranboo's face leaving steaming and burning welts across his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't see Connor and Puffy shaking with the rage that this child couldn't feel anymore. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't see Tubbo fall to his knees with despair, regret filling his insides as he thought about what he'd done to his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't even hear as Sam began to scream at them, asking them to think about what they've done. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy would never be the same, too much betrayal and regret and self-loathing weighing on his shoulders for him to ever heal. Maybe one day he would heal. But that day would be very far from now. </p><p> </p><p>{._.}</p><p> </p><p>When Tommy left, he didn't stop traveling until he ran out of those shiny golden apples. From there, he began to build up a new place. For himself. <em>No one else is invited, </em>he told himself, even as he built multiple guest rooms that would only collect dust. </p><p> </p><p>Nobody came looking for him. Tommy didn't care. </p><p> </p><p>He found a little raccoon girl trying to steal from his chests at one point. She reminded him so painfully of himself. When he scrounged for food as he took shelter under Techno's house. </p><p> </p><p>So Tommy took her in, adopted her as his own. And she let him. She called herself Clara. And Tommy almost broke down crying as he thought about the disc that Bad had given him. </p><p> </p><p>And this is where our story ends, as the hero of L'manburg gets his ending as a bystander, and his story ends not as Theseus, but as the Helen of Troy. Where the people that drove him away also fought for him back, but he did not care for them anymore. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wrote this in school lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>